revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Duress
Duress is the 11th episode of Season 1 and the 11th episode overall. Summary An unstable visitor crashes Daniel's intimate birthday celebration; Conrad and Victoria use Charlotte as a pawn in their bitter divorce battle; Emily's plan starts to unravel. Recap Everyone looks anxious at Daniel Grayson’s intimate birthday bash on the beach. That’s probably because Tyler is standing at the head of the table with a gun pointed at Emily’s head. Every party has a pooper, right? We jump back two days to learn that Emily is planning a clambake as a low-key birthday party for her boyfriend. Speaking of Daniel, he has dad believing all is well between them once Conrad agrees to fire Tyler. In truth, Daniel is simply positioning himself to help Victoria get whatever she wants out of the divorce. The only thing Victoria truly wants out of the divorce settlement is Grayson Manor, a few pieces of art and, of course, Charlotte. Conrad isn’t willing to go for that last one so easily. As far as the financial details, the prenup Victoria signed isn’t valid since she was pregnant at the time. It falls under the category of duress. Therefore she’s entitled to half of all assets accrued during the marriage. Victoria later tells her lawyer, Ryan Huntley, she lied about being pregnant and then having a miscarriage. That means the contract is valid. Flashbacks show Emily giving Huntley all the evidence he needed to prove her father was innocent. She knows the rich and mighty got to him. As far as Emily is concerned, Huntley is just as guilty as the man who murdered her father in prison. Emily makes nice with Nolan as the two of them try to figure out a strategy regarding Tyler. Their unbalanced nemesis stole Nolan’s whale-cam with all those nasty, incriminating video files. Emily sneaks into the pool house to swipe back the Shamu-cam. She also catches sight of Tyler’s antipsychotic meds. Tyler trashes the pool house when he can’t find the hidden camera. The guy is coming more and more unhinged. Tyler also reveals to Conrad that he has a video of Frank Stevens tossing Lydia off a balcony. Oh, and there’s also some footage detailing his complicity in the framing of David Clarke. Emily learns that Tyler has a brother who is a trauma surgeon in San Francisco. Nolan offers to fly the good doctor in to take care of his psychotic sibling. Tyler aggressively leads Daniel to believe that he’s heading out of The Hamptons. The GPS on his cell phone seems to confirm that Ty is on a plane bound for the west coast. But that’s not really the case. Tyler pulls a knife on Nolan demanding all copies of the videos on the whale-cam, which just happens to be on the mantle at Emily’s place. Ty cuts Nolan’s arm moments before seeing Emily place her gun in her desk thanks to that whale-cam. He plans to pay her a visit at the beach house, but not before tying up a wounded Nolan. Emily gives Daniel an early birthday present. It’s a picture of the two of them from the day they met. Ashley recruits Jack to help with the big clambake. He’ll be staying for the dinner, as will Amanda. Both Conrad and Victoria are taken aback ever so slightly when they see Amanda in person. Tyler’s brother arrives at Nolan’s place and unties him. Nolan immediately calls Emily, but Tyler’s the one who answers the phone. At the party, Victoria gives Daniel a scrapbook that’s a collection of memories and photos detailing every summer they’ve ever come to the beach. It’s a total slap in the face to Emily, who had mentioned her own photo idea earlier. Emily excuses herself to bring out the birthday cake. Tyler is waiting for her inside. As the two of them get into a verbal sparring match, Emily slips a wallet into Tyler’s jacket pocket. Then Tyler grabs the gun from Emily’s desk and leads her out to the beach at gunpoint. It’s not exactly the happiest of birthday parties. It’s obvious that Tyler has completely unspooled as he invites the guests to join him a game of “Truth or Die.” He asks Conrad to tell everyone the truth about David Clarke before pointing the gun at Emily’s head. He’s about to pull the trigger when his brother calls to him. The distraction gives Jack and Daniel an opening to tackle and subdue Tyler. When the police arrive, they find Frank’s wallet in Ty’s jacket. He’s now the prime suspect in the security man’s murder. Nolan knows that Emily always keeps her gun loaded. Well, almost always. Tonight she knew to remove all the bullets. Emily watches as Jack heads home with Amanda, who wonders what Ty was talking about when he asked for the truth about David Clarke. As for Victoria, she’s informed by her lawyer that he’s found a doctor willing to manufacture documents to prove she had a miscarriage. That’ll make the prenup invalid. This brings a satisfied smile to the queen’s face. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *James McCaffrey as Ryan Huntley *Merrin Dungey as Barbara Snow *David Monahan as Alexander Barrol Co-Starring Cast *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke *Nicholas Stargel as Young Jack *Angel Murphy as Police Officer Quotes :Nolan: Blackmail isn't just for breakfast. Soundtrack Gallery AmVic.jpg Conrad Declan.jpg Dans face.jpg Dating DanEm.jpg Evil faces.jpg Fun.jpg Happ Em Dan.jpg Jack sit.jpg Psycho.jpg Vic's victim.jpg Duress_1.jpg Duress_5.jpg Duress_6.jpg Duress_7.jpg Duress_10.jpg Duress_11.jpg Duress_12.jpg Duress_14.jpg Duress_16.jpg Duress_17.jpg Trivia *Emily didn't get revenge on anyone during this episode.